Mard Geer
|-|Base= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Mard Geer was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarus and is known as the "Underworld King" and the Definitive Demon. He is tall, lean, and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a smirk, Mard is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person. Much like the rest of his kind, Mard belittles humans, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher in Etherious Form Name: Mard Geer Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Flight, Transformation, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning (His Prison Flower summoned Jiemma), Elemental Absorption, Existence Erasure via Memento Mori Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to the Celestial Spirit King, who was summoned by Lucy), higher in Etherious Form (Far stronger than his Base Form. Easily overpowered Devil Slayer Gray and Rage Boosted Natsu). Ignores conventional durability with "Memento Mori". Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Effortlessly kept pace with Natsu, Rogue and Sting simultaneously), higher in Etherious Form (Blitzed Natsu and Gray before either could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to the Celestial Spirit King, who was summoned by Lucy) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Fought and clashed with the Celestial Spirit King, who was summoned by Lucy, higher in Etherious Form (Knocked Natsu and Gray around casually) Durability: Mountain level '''(Took hits from the Celestial Spirit King, who was summoned by Lucy), '''higher in Etherious Form (More durable than his Base Form. Was still conscious after being hit with Dragon Force Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade) Stamina: Very high (he fought with the Celestial Spirit King and shortly after with Natsu, Rogue and Sting) Range: Standard melee range; Several hundred meters with magic and curse Standard Equipment: Book of E.N.D Intelligence: Very High Weakness: Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion,and grow flowers to attack opponents. * Thorns (荊, イバラ, Ibara): Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. * Rose Explosion: Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. * Prison Flower (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. It is also able to contain others inside its bulb, as seen when Jiemma emerged from it. * Dea Yggdrasil (冥界樹, デア・ユグドラシル, Dea Yugudorashiru): Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. * Alegria (喜びか, アレグリア, Areguria): By swiping his hand, Mard is able to make use of this Curse, which turns Cubeinto a gigantic monster called Plutogrim; a beast which Mard describes as being a gigantic prison. The name of the Curse refers to the joy that one is supposed to feel in regards to becoming one with Cube. * Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori): Mard is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. However, to some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of this Curse, however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance being dead. The_King_hit_by_Mard's_thorns.gif|Thorns Mard's_Rose_Explosion.gif|Rose Explosion Prison_Flower.gif|Prison Flower Dea_Yggdrasil.gif|Dea Yggdrasil Alegria.gif|Alegria Memento_Mori.gif|Memento Mori Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Mard Geer is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. * Flight: By using his bat-like wings, Mard can fly at incredible speeds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Nightmare's Profile (Speed was Equal and 7-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Guild Masters Category:Kings